Notes
by NerdyRockstar13
Summary: Just a little Rumbelle drabble i've been meaning to write. It's Belle's birthday and Rumpelstiltskin doesn't know why he wants to do something for her. (my interpretation of how the ballroom scene should go since the series hasn't done it yet)


Notes

Belle giggled to herself as everyone finished singing to her and blew out the candles to the enormous cake that lay on the table in front of her. Once every candle was blown out she quickly glanced at the frosting that spelled out "Happy Birthday Belle!" before smiling up at everyone, her eyes finally stopping on Rumpelstiltskin. He was standing a little behind Emma and Mary Margaret and was smiling back at her gently. She stared at him for a few more moments before finally looking away.

"Right then, I can't eat this cake all by myself. Everyone dig in!" She smiled to all of her party guests as they laughed.

Belle's party was nearly over and there were only a few guests left at Rumpelstiltskin's house. She had been surprised by many things today. 1) Rumpelstiltskin actually let so many people in his house 2) Rumpelstiltskin had actually managed to convince most of Storybrooke (besides Regina, who felt she would feel unwelcomed) to celebrate with her on her birthday 3) Rumpelstiltskin had gone through all this trouble just to throw her a birthday party.

Belle pressed her head against Rumpelstiltskin's chest as they danced to the slow song playing. He smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You didn't have to do any of this," Belle said, her head still pressed against his chest. Rumpelstiltskin pulled away slightly to look at her.

"Belle, you know that ever since your first birthday with me, I have always tried my hardest to make this day special for you. And when I didn't know you were alive, I'd wish your chipped cup a happy birthday, just because I love you so much," Rumpelstiltskin told her as he gazed into Belle's light blue eyes.

"I love you too," Belle whispered as she kissed his lips tenderly, remembering her first birthday with him.

Rumpelstiltskin gazed as his spindle transformed the last of his straw into gold, sighing in frustration when he realized he had no more to spin in front of him.

"Belle, fetch me some more straw to spin," he ordered, not looking up from his empty spindle.

"Yes sir…" Belle sighed as she descended from the ladder she was using to dust off a shelf filled with Rumpelstiltskin's assorted treasures. He looked up from the spindle and saw Belle's face. She had been working for him long enough for him to know that when she was not happy about something she tried her best to hide it from him, as to not worry him, but it never worked.

"What's the matter, Deary? You seem upset," He asked, just slightly curious. Normally he was the one causing misery, so normally he didn't care. However, he never intentionally tried to make Belle feel sorrow, so this was new to him. Sure he had made her angry, frustrated, and disappointed with him, but never sorrow.

"Nothing, Rumpel," Belle said with a forced smile as she turned to leave the room.

"Come on, Deary, you _know_ I know you better now than to believe _that_. Now what's wrong?" he asked. Belle stopped and turned to face him. Belle thought for a moment, debating on whether Rumpelstiltskin would actually care about her troubles or not. Then sighed and started walking towards him.

"It's nothing, really. It's actually kind of a silly thing to be upset over, but…" She paused as she sat down next to him, "Tomorrow's my birthday." Rumpelstiltskin looked at her with a sort of angry confusion.

"There's nothing silly about that matter, but what I don't understand is why you're upset over it," Rumpelstiltskin said. Belle responded with a look that he read as: _is it really so hard to figure out?_ He suddenly understood and looked away, not knowing what to think. He shouldn't care about a servant girl like Belle, but there was something in him that absolutely hated to see Belle unhappy.

"Well, it's late. Time for you to turn in for the night," he said blankly. Belle nodded slowly and walked off to the dungeons, leaving him alone at his spindle, thinking about what to do to possibly make Belle happy on her birthday with her being in this place.

Belle awoke the next morning in her dungeon of a bedroom to find a note stuck underneath the door. She quickly pulled it out from the door excitedly and read it.

"Belle, I've gone to make a few early morning deals. May or may not come back with some first born children, that really depends on who asks for a child. Also, my globe in the study is covered in dust. Fix that before I return. –Rumpelstiltskin" Belle let out a sigh of disappointment as she finished reading and opened the door to do her duties.

She reached the study and found another note on the globe. She picked it up and read it.

"Guess this globe isn't dirty after all. However, the dishes from last night have not been washed. Fix that before I return. –Rumpelstiltskin" Belle was confused by this note and went off to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Belle was even more confused when she reached the kitchen, not only were the dishes washed, but most of them were safe in their cupboards, all except for her chipped cup, which had another note lying next to it.

"I may have been wrong about the dishes, but my bed has not been made yet. Fix that. –Rumpelstiltskin" Belle stared at the letter, questioning what was going on for a moment, before shrugging and heading to Rumpelstiltskin's bedroom.

"What a surprise," Belle said to herself when she discovered Rumpelstiltskin's made bed with a note on one of the pillows.

"Okay, I lied about the bed. However, your bedroom door is just _filthy_. Fix that. –Rumpelstiltskin" Belle sighed, slightly frustrated, before leaving for the dungeons.

Belle didn't even react when she found the note on her clean, bedroom door. She only picked it up and read it.

"Yes your door is clean. But the inside of your room is a mess.–Rumpelstiltskin" Belle opened the door to her room.

She gasped softly when she saw a beautiful, gold gown, even more beautiful than the gown she wore when she first arrived here, laid out on her bed with a note on top of it. She picked up the note, slightly overwhelmed by the dress.

"Change into this and report to the ballroom. It's an absolute mess. Fix that. –Rumpelstiltskin" Belle smiled at the note and looked back at the dress. Whatever was in the ballroom that she needed to wear this dress for, she knew she would enjoy.

Belle arrived at the ballroom doors and let out a quick exhale before opening them. She looked around the room in amazement. She knew of course it wouldn't be a mess. But there were no notes this time, instead there was a table filled with delectable foods on it, floating instruments playing beautiful melodies, and Rumpelstiltskin standing in the center of the ballroom wearing a dark blue coat, white shirt, and black pants that for once weren't leather. He gave her a crooked, half smiled before walking towards her.

"Sorry there couldn't be more people here to celebrate, but there isn't really anyone who doesn't fear and/or hate me," he said. Belle looked at him and smiled.

"Celebrate what?" Belle asked him.

"Why your birthday, of course!" Rumpelstiltskin replied as he held out his hand to her, "Shall we?" Belle's smile grew wider as she placed her hand in his and was swept across the dance floor with him.

"So… all those notes, and you sending me all over your castle…that was-" Belle started to ask.

"A distraction to keep you busy while I finished making your dress and prepared all of this," Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"You _made_ this?" Belle looked down at the gold fabric that glistened while they danced.

"Yes, it turned out I had enough gold to make a pretty birthday ball gown for you," Rumpelstiltskin said as he twirled Belle, "and I must say, it does look pretty on you."

"You look fairly well yourself. To be honest, I didn't know you owned clothes that weren't leather," Belle giggled as she was pulled back into Rumpelstiltskin's arms. Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart leap when she was against him again. He suddenly realized how long it has been since a girl had been this close to him. He had a little trouble breathing now while watching Belle smile up at him with her light blue eyes. Belle felt her heart beating faster when she saw the look in Rumpelstiltskin's unusual brown eyes. The songs played on and soon Belle's head was against Rumpelstiltskin's chest. Belle thought to herself: _What is happening…why is my heart beating so quickly? I'm not- Am I?_ She looked up at his face. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen him look before. This look was gentle, kind, and, caring, even almost loving. Belle realized she was looking at him the same way. _Oh my god, I am. I'm in love with Rumpelstiltskin…_

As soon as Belle's head was against his chest, Rumpelstiltskin only hoped he was wearing enough layers for her not to hear how quickly his heart was beating. _What am I doing? She's my servant girl. I shouldn't be feeling this way. _He thought to himself, and then Belle looked up at him, _Though she is making me feel things that no one else has ever made me feel…Regina will use this against me, I know it, but…I'm undoubtedly, absolutely in love with Belle…_

"Thank you," Belle said as she sat down next to Rumpelstiltskin on their couch, "for what you did for my birthday." All of the party guests had left by now and they were left alone.

"You're quite welcome, Deary," Rumpelstiltskin responded as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. Belle listened to his heart beat and smiled to herself.

"You know, on that first birthday I spent with you was when I realized I was in love with you," Belle admitted as she looked up at him. Rumpelstiltskin grinned down to her.

"That was the day I realized it too," he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Though I should have realized it when I spent an hour on making a dress, preparing the ballroom for a celebration and finding clothes that weren't leather all for you." Belle giggled and kissed his lips softly but passionately. That kiss was more than _I love you_, it was a kiss that said _I only belong with you._

She rested her head back on his chest and they both listened to each other's heart beats as the rest of Belle's birthday faded away.


End file.
